We Are Young and We Are Sexy
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: So yep, this fanfiction is dedicated to straight up CALZONA SMUT... fluff... sex... call it what you like... and it has no piticular order... so enjoy the calzone sex :D and there will be more than one chap posted...
1. We are young and we are Sexy

Arizona had been working nonstop for the past 3 days. She was no doubt exhausted... I quickly made dinner, compete with wine and pasta. I put in my headphones as I started to make the pasta sauce. Shake That Ass began to stream out through my ear buds and I began to dance around the kitchen in anticipation for Arizona to get home and shake her ass for me. I drifted off into thought as I began to stir the sauce. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my back, making me jump and throw sauce everywhere. "Holy SH-," I stopped as I saw that Arizona was looking at me through surprised eyes. I pulled out my earphones and awkwardly smiled. "Hey. Um, lost in thought... Didn't hear you come in." I fumbled for the right words.

She just groaned. "Calliope, I am so tired." I planted a light kiss on her forehead on my way to retrieve a towel to wipe up all the sauce on the counter and on me. I sighed as I scraped at the sauce on the couter. Arizona watched me with intent eyes that made my cheeks turn red. I bit my bottom lip. "You missed some," Arizona said seductively, "I'll get it." Arizona took a step forward and moved my hair out of the way as she pressed her lips to my neck. I tilted my head back as she gently sucked on the highly sensitive flesh of my neck.

"Mmmmm Ari. I got- I have to finish dinner." Arizona continued to kiss my neck. I swallowed hard as I felt Arizona's caress my collarbone. This was not hot. This was not hot.

"Hmmm Calliope. You taste so good." Arizona said, breaking my thoughts.I was right, this wasn't hot This was fucking sexy. I wanted to take her right now. Sudden Arizona pulled away. "I think I got it." She smiled.

"You looked exhausted." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Surprisingly enough, I'm not very tired... Just hungry." Arizona said, lickin her lips and narrowing her eyes to slits. I smiled.

"Good thing dinners almost done." I said, knowing full and well that that's not what she wanted. I wondered if she would just come out and say what she rea-.

"Callie, all due respect, pasta is not what I wanna eat right now." Arizona smiled, looking at me through dangerous eyes. My breath hitched into my throat. I wanted to take her so badly, right here, right now.

"But-But ARIZONA, you look exhausted." I fumbled to try and talk myself out of pouncing on her.

"I'm not tired anymore." She stated. "I haven't had sex with you for 3 days and don't forget that you left me hanging before I left for work 3 days ago." My skin was crawling with pleasure at the thought of Arizona's hands, digging into my shoulders for support, or her thighs, on either side of me, or her mouth, pressing against mine. I felt shivers roll down my back as she stepped so close to me that I could feel the heat radiating from her mouth." First I want to make you cum with my fingers, then with my mouth, then with my-," I cut Arizona off as I slammed my lips to hers, turning off the burners behind me. I quickly eliminated Arizona's shirt and bra from her body as I slammed her back into the counter. I grabbed one of her breasts into my mouth and began to run my tongue around her nipple. I could feel her body convulse at my touch. Arizona moved her hands through my hair, moaning loudly. I gently grabbed her nipple beneath my teeth, almost sending her over the edge. "Oh fuck, Calliope." Arizona moaned, trying to take control slamming my back into a nearby table with such force that it broke into multiple pieces. I frantically pulled off my belt and pulled her back towards me. Before she could protest, I quickly wrapped the belt around her hands and bound her hands behind her back.

I made quickly with getting her completely stripped. She growled when I took her breast back into my mouth. "Calliope." Arizona whined.

"What?" I asked deviously. She gave me a frustrated groan/growl knowing full and well that I wanted a full explanation of what she wanted.

She locked her eyes with mine as I continued to suckle on her breasts. "Take off your clothes." I obeyed. As soon as I uncovered my breasts Arizona was all over me. I threw my head back in pleasure as Arizona bit my nipple between her teeth and rolled it around them. I yelped out in pleasure as Arizona tried to move her way down my body in order to reach my sweet spot. I hit her back into the counter again as I fumbled to find the glass of wine on the counter. I finally touched the glass, knocking the whole cup onto the counter. I threw the glass to the side, listening to it shatter on the ground as I raided Arizona's lips. I growled, pulling away for a second to retrieve the whole bottle of wine. I grabbed it and pushed Arizona to the floor. I quickly pulled out the cork with my teeth and spit it out a crossed the floor. Arizona arched her body up off of the freezing cold, tile floor. "God Calliope, I really wish you wouldn't fill up on wine when I'm beneath u." Arizona said in between her heavy panting.

"You're right baby. I shouldn't, but I'm so thirsty." I whispered tipping the bottle of cold wine down her sweaty frame. As it dripped onto her I was sure to lick it off.

Arizona let out a strangled laugh. "Don't get my floor dirty." She said seductively.

"Trust me, I don't plan eoo." I answered, lowering the bottle of wine down between her thighs and poured it all over her sex. I bent my head down and lapped the liquid from ithair. "Oh baby, you taste so good." I teased Arizona and licked the first signs of arousal from her folds. Arizona arched her Body up even higher, letting out a deep moan. I had had enough of the wine. I gave in and forced 2 fingers into her tight folds.

"Oh fuck!" Arizona screamed. "Son of a- oh- Calliope!" I smiled. "Cal," she swallowed," Callie untie me. I want you. I," she gasped for air as I curled my fingers grazing her sweet spot. "I want you to feel-," I cut her off and I purposely rubbed my fingers against her. Her body began to tremble with the first signs of her orgasm. "Oh Callie! Untie me! Please Untie me!" Arizona screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. I leaned over her as I quickly undid the belt, feeling satisfied with how much begging I had gotten out of her... As soon as I finished untying her, Arizona bolted upwards and grabbed my wrist. I sent her back to the floor in a second, curling my fingers inside of her again and and again, brushing her sweet spot over and over. Arizona groaned in pleasure as she hit her climax and rode it out on the now steaming tile floor. I continued to curl my fingers inside of her and periodically lick up any of the enticing juices that flowed out of her body as her body as I tried to prolong her climax as long as possible. She started to pant as she came close to the end. I ran my tongue through her folds once more to collect the last her delicious juices. Arizona resigned to silence, panting heavily on the time floor, savoring the last sensations of my touch. I fell back onto the floor panting as well beside her.

"God Arizona. You are so HOT." I breathed. "Especially when you are beneath me, squirming, all tied up." I made out A smile on her lips and got up, kissing her forehead, turning the burner back on.

"What-what are you doing?" Arizona fumbled. I could tell that she was beyond exhausted now.

"Finishing dinner. You should get some sleep Arizona." I said matter of factly.

"But-but-but what about you?" She mumbled.

I thought it was super-hot that she still cared about my pleasure even when she was exhausted. "I'm okay right now." I panted as I reached a crossed the counter and grabbed the pepper to add a kick to what was left of my sauce.


	2. Mad? More like Revived

I walked through the door of my apartment, slamming it. My patient of 9 years had just died on my operating table 30 minutes ago; I was in a precarious mood, only to be tamed by my lover Arizona. I wanted to make her feel extreme pleasure and FORCE her to turn me on. I had asked my dad earlier if he could watch Sophia for the night and maybe take her to see the new Winnie the Pooh movie. He happily accepted. He loved Sophia to no end and wanted to spend as much time with her a humanly possible. Arizona smiled from behind the bar at me as I scoped her out. I literally dropped my stuff, paperwork and all onto the floor, locking my eyes on my beautiful wife and zoning in on her. Arizona looked confused at my angry expression. "Calliope? Are you alright?" She asked with a concern laced voice. This only drove me on towards her even faster than before. Arizona hardly ever called me Calliope, I had allowed no one but Arizona to call me that. Even her, usually just called me Callie, with the exception of intercourse and temperamental moments. I closed the gap between us in seconds and engulfed her. Arizona moaned into my mouth, taken by surprise due to my harshness. She opened her mouth even before I asked for entrance. Our tongues collided in a fury of wanting and need for one another. I slammed Arizona against the countertop and pushed my knee up into her sex. She let out a strangled moan as I jerked my knee up farther into her. She stooped kissing me as I moved down from her lips to her neck. "Good lord Calliope." Arizona panted, attempting to find the strength to pull my face up to eye level with hers. "What-what's wrong baby?" Arizona struggled to ask in a wanting filled voice.

I leaned forward and nipped Arizona's earlobe. "You are so fucking sexy." I traced my tongue around her entire ear earning a turned on look from Arizona. I was playing with fire right now and oh did it burn.

"Your dad took-," I cut her off.

"I know, I told him too." I explained, quickly presuming to cover her neck in love bites. Arizona finally completely gave in and surrendered to me. "I want to screw you so bad Arizona it's killing me." I whispered into her ear as I started to rub my knee against her sex again. She doubled over when I held pressure on her clit.

"Oh god Calliope I want you to fuck me so hard. I have been waiting for you all day. Where have you been?" Arizona whined as she lifted off her shirt and mine.

"In surgery." I moaned as Arizona kissed her way towards my protected breasts, pulling one out of my bra and sucking on it. I frantically pulled off my bra completely to grant her more access. She took complete advantage of it. Arizona ran her tongue around and a crossed my nipples in a rhythm full of want, making them harden. I forced Arizona into a submissive stance as I undressed her and myself. I grabbed ahold of her nipple and roughly sucked while I slowly slid the tip of my middle finger back and forth through her wet folds. Arizona let out a yelp of shock as I grazed her clit one random time. Arizona continued to grow wetter and wetter.

"Calliope please just finish me. Please Calliope." I tried to silence her with a forceful kiss but she bent her head down to block me. "Calliope please I need you to fuck me so bad. I want you, I need you.. But-but something's wrong. What's wrong babe?"

In response to her touching words I slid 3 fingers deep through her tight folds, ignoring her question, trying to help her find a little bit of relief. I brushed my fingers a crossed her clit and softly caressed it. Arizona squealed out in want. I forcefully pulled Arizona to the tile floor and ran my tongue through her folds, lapping up her juices. Arizona nearly passed out. With the tip of my tongue, I forcefully licked her clit. "Ahhhh god Callie! I'm going to- I'm going to-," I stopped lapping up her enticing juices and moved back up to her mouth. Arizona wriggled on the floor in anticipation of my touch. I quickly pulled away from her completely and slid a good distance away from her on the tile floor before staring at her sweaty figure on the tile.

She soon held herself up on her elbows and gave me a look that seemed to beg for more. "Oh god, please Calliope, don't play any games right now. Please just fuck me." Arizona whined some more. I just smiled and watched her expression for a couple of seconds before feeling obligated to reply.

"Finish yourself Arizona. I want to watch you fuck yourself." I said, smiling deviously at her. Arizona fell back to the tile floor with a sigh and shook her head.

"Are you being serious right now Callie?!" Arizona groaned.

I nodded. "Humor me Arizona. Fuck yourself." I answered seductively leaving no room for options. Arizona, having no choice to but to obey my order, slowly moved her hand down her chest, passed her navel, until she was finally touching her sex. She slowly moved her hand against it at first, staring at me with intense eyes as if to make sure this was okay. "Callie this is stupid!" Arizona growled. I silenced her with a look. "Fine then." She muttered under her breath as she continued.

She slowly slid her finger inside of her and arched her back off the floor, letting out a low, sexy moan. Arizona immediately began panting as she pumped her finger in and out of herself. Just As quickly as she had begun, Arizona stopped and pulled out her finger. I watched her with intense eyes as she slowly brought it up to her mouth and slipped it in. My jaw dropped. Arizona was just teasing me now. A couple seconds later Arizona took her finger out of her mouth and gently trailed it down her body. I couldn't stand it anymore it had worked, she had turned me on, but I could tell that she wished it were me doing all this instead of herself. I slowly crawled back towards her, her blue eyes connecting with my brown.

I crawled on top of her small body, placing my legs on either side of her watching her squirm. "I love you Arizona." I whispered, as I slid my arm behind me and started to pump my finger in and out of her once more. Arizona let out a scream of satisfaction, quickly grabbing my other wrist that caressed her breasts.

"OH GOD." Arizona moaned into her arms as she thew them over her head. "CALLIOPE!" I smiled and finally did the thing that I knew would throw her over the edge. I curled my fingers inside of her, firmly brushing her sweet spot that only I knew about. Arizona's body immediately began to convulse as I repeated my act twice more. Arizona looked to be letting out a silent scream as her orgasm rapidly ripped through her body. I slowly ran my finger around her clit, touching it often, to help her ride out her orgasm as long as possible. I fell onto the tile next to Arizona panting heavier than her, thinking about my patient that I had killed. I had killed my patient. Someone-my friend- had died today on my OR table. I had killed my friend. Tears began to raid my eyes as I silently began to cry, facing away from Arizona. "Wow Callie, that was amazing!" Arizona panted. She grabbed my arm, making my tears run freer. My body slightly moved at the strength of my resistance to cry. I killed my friend. "I'm sorry about your patient." She whispered as she kissed away a runaway tear. " There was nothing you could have done." I inhaled a deep breath and cradled Arizona in my arms, inhaling as much of her scent as my body could hold. I truly did love Arizona. She made everything bearable, sex involved or not….


	3. Can't Keep It Together

**So I was watching a TV show that sort of played out like this and I thought it would be sexy to put CALZONA in their places…. Tell me what u guys think… It's hardcore dirty sex, contains biting, nipping, the ripping of clothes, and scratching… It sort of takes place in CALZONA's bedroom and it's a few hours after Callie finds out that Arizona has been cheating on her…. Hope u all find it as addicting as I did…**

I slowly lifted my shirt over my head and threw it to the side as I walked out of my bathroom to the closet to stare into the large mirror on the door. I tilted my head sideways so that I could unhook my earrings from my ear, catching a glimpse of Callie sitting on the small couch that we had picked out together staring at me through tormented eyes. I jerked my head up and looked at her through the reflection of the mirror, studying her face. Fear swarmed through me like a hive of deadly bees. She didn't know. She couldn't know. How could she know?! She had to be bluffing. She didn't know that I had been screwing another women. She-she- I slowly turned and made my way towards her. I stopped just feet away from her and looked down at my hands.

Callie seemed to be frozen in place for a second, before standing up and inhaling a sharp breath. She let out a small whimper. "I know." She whispered, trying to search my face for some reassurance that she had made a mistake and was just utterly wrong. I swallowed hard and stared death in the face. My heart was put through a shredder as Callie's face formed into a mixture of pain and betrayal.

"Callie. I am so sorry." I whispered. I reached for her and embraced her into a huge hug. She quickly threw me away from her. I stumbled backwards as she came at me again.

"FUCK YOU!" Callie cried, tears streaming down her face. "FUCK YOU!" She repeated over again, giving me another hard shove. I cowered as she came at me with flying fists, hitting my hands as I tried to dodge her punches. I backed up into the bed and forcefully grabbed her wrists, turning her around so that she was now closer to the bed than I was, her back pressing against my front. I pushed her into the bed, tears flying.

"I am so so so sorry." I moaned into her neck as she screamed, trying to break free of my hands. Her short bangs were now plastered to her forehead as tears ran down her face by the gallons. I couldn't lose Callie. I couldn't watch her leave. I moved both her wrists to one hand as I used the other to rip open her robe like shirt from the back, exposing her precious skin. As soon as I managed to rip it at least halfway down I started to frantically kiss her shoulder blades. "I love you." I whispered into her skin as I continued to leave sloppy wet kisses on her body.

"Fuck you." Callie cried into the sheets of the bed. Suddenly she jerked upwards and managed to turn and face me, still pinned underneath my legs. She let out a screams of rage as I quickly caught her flailing wrists again and yelled into her face to stop. "Go to hell." She sobbed as I tried to kiss her lips. She made no attempt to return my kiss. Hell, she refused to even look at me. I slowly moved my hand down her body in search of her sex.

Callie let out another yelp as she catapulted her body from her imprisonment beneath my legs. She swiftly grabbed ME and pinned my body beneath her before grabbing MY wrists. I struggled beneath her, sobbing. "FUCK YOU ARIZONA!" She yelled, pressing my back father into the mattress as she pushed my body into it. She bared her teeth at me before bending down and biting my cheek. I let out a shriek of pain as I felt her teeth penetrate my flesh, all the hurt and betrayal that I had caused her seeping into me. She then moved down to my neck and sharply nipped my collarbone with such force that I let out another shrill scream, only to be cut off by my sobs.

Callie's lips were on mine in an instant and I moaned out the pain she had just put me through. She fiercely planted wet kisses on my face as she moved one of my hands, pushing it behind her and moving it up her robe. I wriggled my hand free of hers and found her sex on my own. I jammed two of my fingers knuckle deep into her tight folds. We both sobbed for a second before Callie let out a strangled moan and arched her back to push my fingers further into her. I leaned forward and wrapped my free arm around her body so that she wouldn't fall off the bed.

Callie continued to let out strangled moans as she jerked her sex in my hand. I added mt thumb into the equation and brought it down hard onto her pulsating clit. It was my turn to let out strangled moans as Callie struggled to drop over the edge. "I love you." I moaned into her hair, half to myself. Callie wrapped one arm around my body, dropping her hand onto my lower back, scraping her nails acrossed it as I jerked my fingers farther into her slick folds. She grabbed the arm of mine that held my fingers inside her and jerked it up, hard, letting out one last moan before finally wrapping me into a full on embrace and collapsing. I sighed as I leaned back down onto the bed, her hard nipples pressing into my neck. We both broke down into sobs as we held each other for possibly the last time.


	4. It all started with a princess

**More sex anyone? Well here it is people! If you have any ideas of where CALZONA should *creepily laugh* "hook up" then either ut it in reviews or PM me! I can't come up with EVERYTHING on my own peeps :P I need ideas! And thanks to everyone, u guys know who u are… (EVERYONE) oh yes and tell me whatcha think about this! I lov u all!**

"So Calliope you've never answered me! Who exactly IS your FAVORITE Disney movie princess?" I saw Arizona laugh as she leaned over the arm of the couch. I smiled and shrugged. "Oh god," Arizona said in a terror stricken voice," YOU DO have a favorite Disney movie princess don't you?" The concern in Arizona's eyes as she asked me this question almost made me gag on laughter. She wasn't serious was she? She couldn't be serious right now. Oh god. She was serious.

"Um, yeah. Of course I have a favorite Disney movie princess. DUH!" I said as if she were stupid to even ask that question. She smiled and looked at me through expectant eyes. "Well," I coughed," who's yours Mrs. Battleship?" I teased. Wait- had I just- I really needed to find a new best friend besides alcohol. No more Joe's after work for me. NO MORE ALCOHOL. EVER.

Arizona laughed again. Clearly she had been drinking a little bit too much herself. No more alcohol for either of us. For god's sake we were SURGEONS not alcoholics. Although another drink right about now sounded really ni-. Arizona broke into my thoughts with her answer. "OMG Calliope isn't it obvious?! MY favorite princess is Cinderella!"

I scrunched up my face. "Ew. Why Cinderella? She's a little dreamer. I wanna bitch slap her everytime she comes up on the screen. I mean she couldn't just be happy scrubbing dishes for the rest of her life coud she? NO she had to freaking get a perfect night with a perfect dress and a perfect life. I mean why can't anyone just settle for the bare minimum anymore?!" Arizona looked at me through wide eyes as my voice grew louder and louder. Before she could ask I blurted out my favorite princess. "It's Belle."

"Belle is not classified as a princess Calliope!"

"She totally is!" I argued back.

"IS NOT!" Arizona laughed as I made my way towards the couch that she inhabited and began to tickle her. "OH GOD CALLIOPE NO! CALLIE STOP! STOP! HAHAAHHAHAHA! STOP!" Arizona screamed, trying to wriggle free of my grip. I suddenly reached down and licked her neck, yes LICKED it. Arizona suddenly stopped moving altogether and began to panting with want. I dropped my lips until they were mere inches from her perfect lips. "Y-you know that we are like REALLY drunk right?" Arizona half smiled, looking into my eyes, barely able to focus on them for a few seconds at a time.

"I'm not that drunk." I whispered. The room had suddenly become deathly silent. I suddenly found myself wishing that there was some form of noise whether that be the hum of a fridge or the sirens of an ambulance, anything to pierce the silence. "You are beautiful when you're drunk Zona." I grazed my lips against hers. She let out a groan of want.

"I want you to fuck me really bad. I've wanted that for like months now but I can't screw us up again. I can't risk going to fast or treading to lightly because we are barely just starting to recooperate from everything that I have done to you and I can't lose you again Calliope and-. I cut her off as I pressed my lips to hers. She let out a sigh before pulling her lips out of mine. "And I really wanna fuck you Calliope. Like HARD. But-but-but Im going to screw us up again." Arizona whined.

"Arizona?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am going to fuck you on this couch right now sometime today and whether I have to like pin you down or wrap duct tape around your mouth, I'm STILL going to fuck you! But baby when you keep on talking about the past it's a real turn off for me, but considering that… I. AM. STILL. GOING. TO. FUCK. YOU. And for the record I have been waiting months as well. So please just shut up an kiss me." Arizona stared at me, jaw dropped. I took full advantage and stuffed my tongue into her mouth, gently nipping her bottom lip. She quickly followed and began kissing my fiercely as though life was bound to end tomorrow.

I broke away from her mouth as I zoned in on her neck and left nips that were sure to make many nice, pretty black and purple marks in the morning. I slowly ran my tongue back up her neck and then down again to trace her collarbone. Arizona arched her back off the couch as if I were I were putting her through some unbearable torchure. Oh wait, I was. "Talk dirty to me." Arizona whimpered as she gripped her breasts through her scrub top. I bit my lower lip gave her a precarious glance.

"You want me to talk dirty to you now do you? Well," I replied pulling- ok ripping- her shirt & bra off, exposing her beautiful, entrancing breasts that belonged to me no matter who had touched them. "I don't know if that such a good idea." I trialed as my hands met her beasts, digging their nails into her sensitive nipples. I smiled as she let out a silent scream. I smiled sweetly before bending down and taking oe of her breasts into my mouth. I kept eye contact with her as I ran my tounge over her hardening nipple and then gave it a fierce nip. She let out a gasp of satisfaction. "Now my dear, dear Arizona, if you'd be so kind as to spread your legs for me I might be able to give you even a little bit more pleasure." She obeyed. "Thanks lovely."

I trailed my hand down her body and slid it under her scrub pants. I let out a groan of pleasure as my middle finger met a mass of arousal. I began to pant along with Arizona as she gripped my shoulders. I ran my fingers slightly through her folds before moving my hand back up to my mouth and taking my fingers into my mouth. Arizona just about had a braingasm from staring at me lick my fingers. She pulled my head to hers and engulfed my lips before I could do anything to prevent it. She raided my mouth and thrusted her hips into mine. I let out a small moan of pleasure into Arizona's mouth as she twirled her tongue with mine. "Oh god, Arizona you were so wet for me." I whimpered into Arizona's ear.

"I've wanted you for so long Calliope." Arizona answered, stripping me of my shirt and bra, playing with my breasts now. I couldn't withstand the aching desire to fuck Arizona senseless right now. She was to fucking addicting.

"Arizona, I'm gonna fuck you now okay?" Arizona nodded.

"I-I'm gonna fuck you too Calliope." It was now a race to see who could get into each others pants faster. I slid my fingers into Arizona just as she slid hers into me. I let out a grunt of satisfaction as she let out a strangled cry. It was too many sensations. Arizona's slick folds pulsating around my fingers and Arizona's fingers protruding into my sex were a deadly combination. I jerked my hand further into her sex as she let out another moan. Her pleasure seemed to be my drug right now. I laughed we were so drunk. I immediately became serious again as Arizona curled her fingers inside me. I opened my lips but no sound came out as I tried to focus on the pleasure that she was granting me.

We steadily began pumping out fingers in and out of each other and let out every type of sound you could imagine. It was amazing. I traced my thumb over her clit and then applied pressure onto it as she became to move steadily closer to the edge. We both rolled over the edge as I began to rub my sex against hers. I went limp on top of her as my body ripped into an orgasm. Arizona's convulsing body underneath me only drove me on more. "That's right baby." I whispered into Arizona's ear.

"Fuck." She said in almost a high state. "I love you Callie." She panted, digging her head deeper into my chest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*The following morning*

"CALLIOPE!" I groaned as I rolled off the couch at the sound of Arizona's panic stricken voice. "CALLIE!"

"Arizona? Is everything okay?" I asked in a sleep coated voice. I made my way towards the bathroom where Arizona was hiding out. I walked into the bathroom and cowered at the bright lighting. "JESUS TURN OFF THE-," Arizona was looking in the mirror, shirt pulled down revealing the harsh marks that I had left on her neck. Oh I was in deep shit now.

"What the fuck is this Calliope?! How am I supposed to covers these up?!" I shrugged.

"A scarf?" I suggested.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER?!" Arizona screamed. I smiled and then began laughing as Arizona stressed over marks that I had given her. "It's not funny Callie!" Arizona protested, laughing along with me. She stalked out of the bathroom turnning towards me before completely disappearing. "Hey Callie… What's- what's that or your collarbone?" She asked before snickering and leaving. I placed a confused look on my face as I turned towards the mirror and let out a scream of rage.

"GODDAMIT ARIZONA!" Three deep purple marks littered my collarbone. When had she done that? God, she was going to regret doing this to me.


	5. Cop Status Part 1?

**Ok, just to get this out of the way, YES, I am completely aware of the fact that Calliope and Arizona ARE NOT cops… But don't you guys think they'd make sexy cops? Come on people! Oh yes, be free to PM me or just review if u want a specific thing done between these two love babes… But for now, enjoy CALZONA cop status. Much thanks to everyone!**

"This way! Rodgers, Drawn, Thompson, MOVE!" I ordered my team as we cleared another one of the countless hallways in the warehouse that we were investigating. I darted forward, my boys hot on my heels, as I scanned the few rooms of the new hallway. Just as I shined my flashlight into the fourth room there was a faint sound off in some other corridor of the warehouse. I whipped my hand up and stopped my whole team in their tracks, gesturing for everyone to crouch. I slowly gestured for my team to spread out and follow behind me as I cautiously walked towards the end of the hallway. The footsteps and snickering gradually grew louder as we neared the end. I turned back to my team, "on my count. One…. Two…. THREE!" I said more forcefully as I jumped out from behind the corner of the hallway, raising my gun at the intruders. "FBI! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I screamed at the group of people that suddenly raised their guns at me. Rodgers bolted into the room beside me and had his gun pointed at the nearest gunmen.

The lead gunmen slowly drought down her gun and took a quick look at me and my team before looking back at her own group. "Stand down." She ordered her anxious gunmen. She put her handgun in her holster and put her hands up in defeat. "We are investigating this warehouse as well. We're from SGCT, Seattle Gun Criminal Takedown. We're the good guys just like you." I studied the group of cops in front of us with careful eyes before finally deciding that they were safe and gesturing for my team to bring down their guns.

I nodded at the female officer. "Very well, we've searched the whole perimeter of this half of the bottom floor. I'm assuming you guys covered the second half?" The blonde quickly nodded. "Alright then, le-," one of her gunmen suddenly raised his gun up to the second floor stairwell behind us and started to fire.

My team quickly fell back, guns once again in shooting position. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. "STAND DOWN OFFICERS!" As the rest of blonde's group began to fire into the stairs. I turned my head and suddenly saw what they were shooting at. Men. Lots of men, were pouring down the stair with guns that varied in size and shape. The rest of my team turned around and saw the men, looking at me for permission before breaking into fire as well. There were too many. I already knew it without having to look at all of them. They were going to murder us all unless we moved into a more open area. "Quick! EVERYBODY FALL BACK!" I screamed, nodding at the blonde to make sure she understood. She nodded back before leading her team away for the fire, behind mine. "Rodgers! Lead everyone to the crate room!" I yelled before falling back beside the blonde and opening fire against the oncoming enemy men that swarmed towards us.

We were way outnumbered. With only 4 people on my team including me and 5 on hers we were no match for the amount of men that were armed in back of us. I half dragged the blonde beside me as I darted away from the chaos. I winced as bullets hit my vest underneath my uniform. The blonde soon got the message and fired off one more shot before running for her life beside me. I quickly led her into a secure room and hoped that none of the men behind us had seen us run in. I then aimed my gun at the door as I backed up and slowly walked into another room of the warehouse. This one held a set of stair that was bound to lead up to the second floor. We both bolted up the stairs and ran into the crate room, looking down as the chaos below us. We both began to fire off shots from above at alien men that streamed into the room at an alarming rate.

Suddenly an enemy threw up a grenade into the rafters. I threw myself onto the blonde and away from the bomb as it blew up into oblivion, taking most of the rafters and the second floor with it. Screams filtered throughout the huge room as debris fell onto anyone in its path. The blonde panted underneath me as I braced myself for something to fall on top of me and kill me with one blow. I looked into the blondes eyes as fear coated them, her pupil blown to full height. Shots continued to ring throughout the room as I shook away shock. Just as quickly as it had begun, it was finished. I closed my eyes and prayed that all of my men were alive. "What- what's your name?" The blonde panted beneath me.

"Torres. Calliope Torres." I answered before quickly pulling myself away from her and running back down the metal stairway to my team that patiently waited for me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was late. Not like oh crap, I missed dinner late, more like oh crap it's going to be time to d=start thinking about getting ready for work soon late. I inhaled a shaky breath as I continued to sit in my office. Flashbacks of the warehouse littered my mind making it impossible to get anything done. Sleep wasn't an option for every time I closed my eyes I saw my team being gunned down. Lucky for me they had had minimal damage down to them with the exception of Thompson getting gazed on the leg. I shivered.

The sound of my door suddenly creaking open made me whip my head to look at it. My heart started to pound. No one was here were they? Suddenly the blonde that I had met in the warehouse poked her head around the door and stepped in. "Torres, right? Calliope Torres?" I nodded. "I was surprised you were still here at this time a night-morning-whatever. I, um, just wanted-," I cocked my head as I cut her off.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I just called in a few favors and BAM now I'm here!" She smiled.

"Bam?" I mused.

"BAM!" The blonde agreed. "Anyway," she began again pasting a serious face on," I wanted to thank you for saving my life." I shrugged.

"It's not a big deal."

"Well, actually it is kind of a big deal…. So thank you." I gave her a half-hearted smile as I studied her. She was….. lovely? Is that even a proper description of her? Wait- since when did I give "proper" descriptions? Oh god, did I like her? Nah…. "And something else…"

I put on a smile and sighed. "Yes?"

She slowly walked closer to me. "I thought that it was VERY sexy when you jumped on top of me to save me from getting blown up." The blonde said seductively, sitting on the corner of my desk. "And I guess I hope you think that as well?" The blonde suggested.

I inhaled a sharp breath. The sad thing was that I did in fact feel something in my chest for this lovely blonde. But did I want to? As I stared into her eyes through the light of my computer screen I knew the answer to my question. Of course I fucking wanted to feel something for this blonde. Chills leaped a crossed me as the blonde leaned forward and left a soft, light kiss on my neck. I bit my lip from revealing a smile. I arched my head back as she suddenly positioned her body towards mine and left more light kisses.

"What's your name?" I mumbled as I took her soft lips into mine and searched her mouth for an unknown source.

"Robbins. Arizona," she let in a sharp breath," Robbins." She whispered before letting out a small moan into my mouth and trying to pull me free of my shirt. I let her take my shirt and vest off, exposing my black laced bra. Arizona leaned forward and left a trail of kisses from my jaw line to my breasts. Her eyes traveled to meet mine as she tensed as if to ask if it were okay to strip me of my bra as well. I nodded, loving the feel of dominance that I had over her. Or did she have it over me? I didn't really care. I let out a strangled moan as I felt Arizona's tongue race a crossed my nipples, hardening them in seconds. I quickly stood up from my chair and moved her into it, stripping her.

"Tell me what you want." I groaned into her mouth as one of her knees moved around my sex. She remained silent. I reluctantly pulled myself away from her. "TELL. ME. WHAT. YOU. WANT. ME. TO. DO. TO. YOU." I repeated with more force.

Arizona arched her back away from the chair as if it had suddenly turned to ice. "Fuck me." She whispered.

I let out a small laugh. "How would you like me to fuck you?" I asked, sliding 3 fingers into her. She let out a grunt. I waited for a second for her to respond before curling my fingers inside of her and pulling forward. She seemed to be letting out a silent scream.

"Fuck me like that Calliope." Arizona breathed, letting out another grunt of pleasure as I pushed my fingers in further. I slowly pulled out and began to suck my fingers seductively. She was delicious. I ran my tongue a crossed them countless times before Arizona pulled my hand towards her mouth and sucked. My lip trembled as the blonde's mouth worked to get every last trance of her arousal from my fingers. I abruptly pulled my hand free of her grip and pushed it back into her before pulling it out again to taste her.

"Goddamn you taste fucking amazing." I said half to myself. Arizona thrust her head between me and my arousal caked fingers, biting my bottom lip forcefully. I let out a whimper as she raided my mouth. Before I could react, Arizona wedged her hand firmly into my pants and began massaging my sex. She obviously was experienced at this. Sensations that I had never felt before began to arise.

I couldn't hold back from her any longer, pushing my fingers back inside of her wet folds. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arm around her so that her bare chest hit mine with every pump of my fingers. I planted a few kisses on her shoulder as she let out involuntary gasps along with me. I collapsed onto the floor, Arizona sliding off my chair and falling onto me. She pushed her fingers once more into me before taking them out and riding out her climax on top of me. I tried not to squirm too much underneath her as I rode out mine.

The next thing I knew, Arizona was getting up and trapping her beautiful body back in clothes. I looked at her through new eyes. Her eyes traveled to meet mine and she half smiled as she zipped up her pants and pulled her bulletproof vest back on. I was all but drooling as I stood up as well, towering over her as I leaned down to kiss her once more. "So," the blonde coughed," I wanted to know if maybe you'd like to go to dinner?"

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe, what did you have in mind?"

"Tomorrow? I'll come here and pick you up around 8?"

"Sounds good." Arizona leaned in for a last kiss before turning to walk out the door.

"Nice chat Torres." The blonde said loudly as she opened the door revealing some early risers walking into the office. She quickly whipped her head towards me and stuck 2 of her fingers into her mouth. "So fucking sexy," she whispered to herself, letting out a moan before shutting the door behind her.

**So whatcha guys think? This fanfic definitely took a turn for the sexy… Do you guys want a part 2 to this sexathon or should I just move to the next scene? **


	6. Car Ride

Silence rippled throughout the car as Arizona drove to an alien location. I curled my toes on the sole of my heels in anticipation as the silence between us stretched on. I cleared my throat and diverted my gaze from the road to the shadowed landscape out the window. I could feel the anxiety radiating from Arizona as she stiffened her body, focusing strictly on the road.

I let out a sigh. It was always going to be like this. We hadn't screwed in months. I couldn't get passed why Arizona had cheated on me. What had I done wrong? There was always a nagging feeling in the back of my head now wondering, endlessly wondering, if Arizona had deeper feelings for McBitch (Lauren) than she portrayed. I mean what if she still loved McBitch? Maybe I was the McBitch for trying to endure this relationship and Arizona had really wanted to end it but just didn't want to hurt me again. "What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked, putting my thoughts to a halt.

I shrugged. "Nothing important." I lied. I could see Arizona's face darken in the already dark car. She turned her eyes back onto the headlight lit road.

"You were thinking about Lauren again weren't you?" She whispered icily under her breath.

The need to defend myself flared inside me. "So what if I was?"

"Why do you insist on thinking about her?" Arizona growled.

"Why did you cheat on me with her?" I retorted.

Arizona let out an exasperated laugh. "Callie, I- I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry."

"Fuck sorry." I said under my breath, my voice heavy with bitterness.

"What can I say that will get us through this?!"

"You can't say anything to help this Arizona." Arizona let out a sigh and tilted her head back in contempt. "Be honest with me Arizona. Do you want to be with someone else?" I asked, eyes pleading with her for the truth.

Arizona's jaw flexed as she ground her teeth together. "No Callie. I have told you that I didn't want to be with anyone else a million times and I will tell u a million more. I. Made. A. Mistake."

I inhaled a sharp breath at her tone. Anger raged inside of me. "Fuck you Arizona. I hate you for cheating on me." I growled, surprising myself. Arizona narrowed her eyes. "Lets just go home." This threw her over the edge.

"Fuck it. Just fuck it!" She barked out, swerving to the right, into a remote space beside the edge of the road. Gravel shredded the sides of the car as she screeched to a halt. Dusk filtered around us in the dim moonlight as Arizona ripped her seatbelt off and pulled herself onto me. Her lips connected with mine in a mad fury. "How dare you question my love for you Calliope." She hissed between kisses. My lips instinctively molded to hers and began to fight her for dominance. I let out a low moan as Arizona's body grinded against mine. Her shirt was gone in a second. My hands immediately met her breast , kneading them to rocks. I let out a strangled moan as she shoved her hand into my pants, connecting with my burning sex. I bucked my hips upward as she began pounding her palm against me.

My back was slammed farther and farther into the side of the door, making me wonder just how strong they could actually be. At any moment I expected the door to break free of its latches, throwing both me and Arizona into the gravel below. My breathing became labored and I had a strong urge to fuck Arizona senseless. I refused to look into her eyes, with only a few quick glances as exceptions. I could feel Arizona's icy blue eyes burrow into my neck. She littered my neck with soft kisses, suddenly sliding a finger into me. I let out a silent scream. I missed Arizona so much.

I leaned up and turned the tables, forcing Arizona to go back to her side of the car. She reluctantly backed up over the dashboard as I towered over her. I fell onto her chest, gently nipping her breasts. "Ahhh, Callie." She murmured. I couldn't stop the smile that was pasted on my face. "Callie." She groaned as I moved my hand up to the waistband of her jeans. "Oh god Calliope. Please." She made me double over as she coaxed me, brushing her finger tips repeatedly over my clit. I leaned my forehead against hers, our noses touching, as I slowly unbuttoned her pants and slid my fingers into her.

Arizona inhaled a quick breath as I grabbed her throbbing clit and began to rub it. Bucking her hips against mine, she managed to force me deeper to her and jerk herself deeper into me. We both whined to each other as we neared blowing over the edge. I snatched Arizona's lips into mine, making eye contact. Our eyes struck fire as we stared each other down, trying to see who could hold out the longest. I began to feel tears gather in my eyes. Arizona was quick to rid me of them, kissing my tear ducts before returning to my lips.

"Callie, I am so sorry." She panted, moving away from me to press her lips to my neck. I tilted my chin upwards and laid it on Arizona's head as I jerked my finger into Arizona once more. She did the same. We both collapsed in a hot, sweaty mess, unable to get enough oxygen into our lungs.

"Fuck." I whispered, inhaling one last huge breath. Arizona bent her head sideways and gave my shoulder a quick kiss before resuming her panting mess. Silence stretched between us before I decided that there had been enough. "I-I love you Arizona." I could feel Arizona stiffen beside my, waiting for a "but." There wasn't one.

"I love you too Callie. I am so so sor-," I cut her off.

"Drop it. Just, drop it." I whispered, leaning towards her and placing warm kiss on her lips.


End file.
